


Dry Bones

by 1Angel_StarCastle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Resets, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Broken Sans, Determination, Everyone is practically dead inside, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk is sorry, Frisk tries to fix everything, Gaster comes in later in the story, Genocide, Murder!Sans, Older Chara, Older Frisk, Other characters of Undertale, Pacifist Frisk, Papyrus also suffers a lot, Paranoid Sans, Phantom Papyrus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snapped Sans, So does Flowey/Asriel, The Void, death everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Angel_StarCastle/pseuds/1Angel_StarCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was all there was. Frisk couldn’t see or hear or feel anything, yet somehow she knew.</p><p>Someone has taken over her body and had committed Genocide, but there's nothing she can do about it. However, with an enraged Sans that stands before her body causing her to die repeatedly for her sins, or more accurately, the sins of this someone controlling her, Frisk begins to feel once more. And, acting on instinct, she gains enough control to RESET. Things go spiraling out of control over and over again until finally, Genocide is caused by not her possessed hands, but by Sans'. Frisk is filled with DETERMINATION as she watches the skeleton break. She will fix what her weakness has caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing But Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Call me Star. 
> 
> **********************************  
> Dusttale AU was created by and credited to three authors, Korean. Their sites: Tumblr: @ask-dusttale // Twitter: @dust_tale2  
> Also, in their words, "If you plan to bring Murder!Sans to RP or another AU, please contact either of the official accounts―There had been issues with AUs and public RPs that could have spread OOC misunderstandings about Murder!Sans. Other than that, any arts, comics, or fics based on Dusttale are welcome and appreciated."  
> Yes, I did get permission just in case, telling them what I have planned. This story does stray from the original Dusttale AU after a few chapters, since, well, you'll find out later, if the tags aren't enough of a hint. ;)
> 
> **********************************  
> Anyway, there is barely any Dusttale AU fanfics out there! I've been craving a Dusttale for a long time now so, as the great Toni Morrison once said, "If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."  
> The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, this is more of a prologue/first chapter find of chapter. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed~ Do comment if you wish or whatever it is you guys do. ^^
> 
> **********************************  
> "Our bones are dry, our hope is lost, and we ourselves are cut off!"  
> Part of Ezekiel 37:11, the chapter that gave me inspiration.
> 
> **********************************

Nothing was all there was. Frisk couldn’t see or hear or _feel_ anything, yet somehow she _knew_. She knew that she wasn’t alone here, wherever here was, but she couldn’t bring herself to _care_ despite _knowing_ that she should. Frisk was empty, just a shell with no life, no movement, no anything but her knowing. She was simply dry of anything that truly mattered.

Frisk knew she had climbed that mountain, having heard that those who went there would never return. She knew she had survived the fall that seemed to last a lifetime. She knew someone else was there with her as she laid in the patch of buttercups. She knew that someone _took her body_. She knew she was too weak to stop this someone from using her body, _using her body to commit genocide_. 

Under different circumstance, Frisk would be screaming, crying, shouting for this someone who took over her body to stop the merciless killings. But, for whatever reason, she couldn’t do that, couldn’t do _anything_. Who she was as a person had been stripped away from her the moment she was fully possessed.

Frisk remembered the instant that someone started to enter her body, shoving her soul into the darkest corner of her subconscious. She remembered the sheer panic and desperation to keep control of her body. She had screamed, tried to fight back with her own soul, but whatever this someone was had _something_ much greater than what she had. And before long, she lost everything but her knowing.

Time had passed, lives were cut short, and progress was made. LV grew and grew as EXP was gained. Yet, Frisk couldn’t bring herself to care because she only _knew_. 

Then, she knew that her body stood before a skeleton that radiated with something. Wait, she knew what he was feeling. He was feeling raw hate for her, or more accurately, the someone who was using her body as a marionette. And, she knew why but couldn’t _understand_.

Frisk briefly wondered what it was like to hate. She was pretty sure she knew what hate was, but she forgot what it _felt_ like, along with everything else she once felt. But, she had _wondered_ , wondered, something she hadn’t done before while in this dark void of nothingness. Wondering was something she _couldn’t_ do before, so why now?

The skeleton spoke. She knew what he said but didn’t hear his voice, couldn’t really process his tone. But, she knew what happened next made her _feel_ , even if only for a split second, even if only for an almost microscopic amount. Her body was _killed_. Then, somehow, she knew the world was _reloaded_ back a few minutes, something that never happened before. 

The cycle repeated a dozen more times, her possessed body lasting longer with each try as Frisk began to _feel_ just a little bit more, for longer amounts, with each death. 

Then, Frisk knew the skeleton choose MERCY, asked for the fighting to stop and spared her. Something stirred in Frisk’s soul and she _felt_ the need to SPARE him. An _image_ flashed of the other skeleton, the sweet brother, who had spared her right off the bat and believed in her. But, she _knew_ the someone choose to FIGHT, back then and now. This skeleton dodged, spoke, attacked. Frisk’s body died once more, and in those seconds when she could _feel_ , she chose to ACT, following her primal instinct. Her soul reached out, glowing just a bit brighter, past the someone who trembled in shock, and pressed what she _knew_ she had to press. 

RESET.


	2. Knowing But Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, if sans had only known, he wouldn't being having such a bad time. eh. let's just get to the point.
> 
> **********************************  
> Dusttale is an AU created by three authors, Korean, which is a language I understand. But! Credit is due where credit is due! Here are their sites: Official tumblr: @ask-dusttale // Official twitter: @dust_tale2  
> Also, they have requested in these words,  
> "If you plan to bring Murder!Sans to RP or another AU, please contact either of the official accounts―There had been issues with AUs and public RPs that could have spread OOC misunderstandings about Murder!Sans. Other than that, any arts, comics, or fics based on Dusttale are welcome and appreciated."  
> And yes, I did get permission just in case, telling them what I have planned. This story does stray from the original Dusttale AU after a few chapters, since, well, you'll find out later, if the tags aren't enough of a hint. ;)
> 
> **********************************

Knowing was all there was. Sans _knew_ things that no one else in all the underground could even imagine knowing, and he wasn’t supposed to let what he _feels_ control him. He was supposed to be just a detached observer, make a prediction base on what he knew, take notes, and let life go along its course, especially when a human’s involved. At least, that’s what _he_ taught Sans. But look at him now, filled with _feelings_ he didn’t want, a hatred and depression he’s never felt so strongly before. He was simply a wreck when things truly mattered. 

Sans didn’t _know at all_ that when _she_ walked through those gates of the ruins, she’d _commit absolute genocide_. He knew something was off with her when she walked through. But, based off the data from the other six humans who had walked out of those ruins, Sans didn’t expect her to survive past Snowdin, only past Hotland if she was really lucky. Ha, that’s the joke of the century because _by no means whatsoever_ did it turn out _like that_.

Under different circumstances, Sans was pretty sure she would’ve died off quickly or became friends with her. He didn’t expect this demon of a female to be an emotionless killer, skilled enough to kill off any threat before she became even close to dying herself. Even Undyne didn’t stand a chance against this human’s bloodlust. But, Sans didn’t do _anything_ to prevent any of this from happening, even when he realized what was happening. He felt who he was a being was slowly slipping away with each kill she committed because he just stood by and _watched_.

Sans remembered the instant he realized he made a mistake by letting the she-demon free to roam around. He remembered the sheer _pain_ and _despair_ as he watched her cut Papyrus’ head off with no hesitation, no remorse, no _nothing_. He wanted so badly to kill her at that moment of rage, give her a taste of her own medicine, but a whisper told him he was only meant to observe and take notes. He had a _role_ to play, all for the sake of gaining more data about humans.

Time had passed, lives were cut short, and progress was made. He observed as the human’s LV grew and grew as EXP was gained. Yet, still, Sans couldn’t bring himself to _act_ despite his feelings telling him to _fight_ and _end_ her like she had for all he cared about.

Then, when she walked into the Judgment Hall, Sans found a ‘scientific’ excuse to finally, _finally_ kill her off. He reasoned that she had progressed too far to be beneficial for the Undergound and its science. That if she made it past King Asgore, which he _knew_ she would with her genocidal characteristic, then she would leave and he wouldn’t be able to study her soul let alone use it to break the barrier, the ultimate goal. But, in reality, that was all secondary, he knew subconsciously he was acting on his raw hate against her, knowing the feeling was radiating off him like a wild fire, and that he will be _vengeance_. 

Sans briefly wondered if maybe later, when all this was over, he’ll _really_ question why he didn’t do this _sooner_. He _knew_ it wasn’t due to that promise he made to that old lady, even if that’s what he said to this she-demon, because he _never_ seemed to keep his promises. That’s why he didn’t make them; so, he wondered for a moment as to why he made an empty promise to begin with. Wondering, still though, if not for the promise, _out of all the times_ he could have stopped her in valid reason, why now?

Sans spoke, “it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you… **S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.** ” 

He knew he was letting his hate pour through his words. But, that thing didn’t even respond let alone expect the all out attack he gave within the first second of the battle. She died almost _instantly_. And, for a split second, he felt a wave a _relief_ and _satisfaction_ with her quick death, it was over. Then, somehow, the world was _reloaded_ back a few minutes, but he didn’t _know_ what had happened would happen; something like this, with this dame, never happened before.

The cycle repeated a dozen more times, he suppressing the _paralyzing_ shock of this anomaly having the power to _reload_. He acted calm and casual, acting as if he _knew_ when in reality he _didn’t_ in order to mock and kill this chick before she killed him. Sans had to stay in control of his feelings over this new data. However, she was lasting longer as he was slowly _losing_ his mind after each rewind of each death.

Then, the she-demon managed to tire him down enough that Sans figured he should try a _different_ tactic of showing MERCY, “listen. I know you didn’t answer me before but… somewhere in there. I can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? c’mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you’re listening… let’s forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier.” 

But, he _knew_ what he said was utter _bullshit_ , as if this she-demon had any good in them. He was just getting a bit tired, curious and _sadistic_ enough to give that false SPARE to see if they’d actually be stupid enough to take it. Sadly, unsurprisingly, she chose FIGHT, and, of course, he was prepared, subconsciously _knowing_ this would happen and dodged. 

“welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?” 

Sans attacked more _viciously_ and _desperately_ now, using his own ability to manipulate time and space, and she died.

“WAKE UP, SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! TODAY IS THE DAY! I KNOW IT! A HUMAN IS SURE TO ARRIVE! SO, WAKE UP AND GO TO YOUR POST! OH, AND BREAKFEAST IS READY!”

Sans jolted up with his mind racing and magic flaring, body instinctively been ready to attack the she-demon after another reload. But…But that was Papyrus’ voice; _Papyrus_ , his _dead_ brother, the one that turned to _dust_ by that girl. 

With magic still wildly blazing, Sans blinked repeatedly, confused out of his mind. He looked around, surprised to see he was in his messy room on his messy bed. No daughter of Satan in sight. His magic slowly died and his racing heart began to calm. Then an _indescribable joy_ spiked into his heart. Papyrus was _alive_. 

Was… Was that all just a bad dream? _No._ As much as Sans wished it to be, he _knew_ it wasn’t true. The murderous girl had been here, had committed genocide and was fighting him. He had just killed her. She was supposed to _reload_ , wasn’t she? So, where did she go? How did time go back so much? Sans couldn’t recall a reload turning back this much time in his _past research_. 

Sans didn’t _know_ what was going to happen next, feeling as though he knew _nothing_. Paranoia was seeping into his bones. Would she be back? Back to kill everyone all over again? A shiver ran up his spine. But, having heard Papyrus’ voice again… Sans dared _hope_. Hope for what? He didn’t know. He just _hoped_ … _hoped_ for…

MERCY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You can call me Star if you want. 
> 
> Anyway, there is barely any Dusttale AU fanfics out there! I've been craving a Dusttale for a long time now so, as the great Toni Morrison once said, "If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."
> 
> This is also my first Undertale fanfic so I hope I'm doing this right. Don't worry, this isn't my first fanfic every so I'm not a noob ;) The chapter is, like, two times longer than the first. Chapters will most likely get longer. This is still sort of the exposition phase of the story, after all. Oh, and did you notice the parallelism between the views?
> 
> **********************************  
> "Our bones are dry, our hope is lost, and we ourselves are cut off!"  
> Part of Ezekiel 37:11, the chapter that gave me inspiration.
> 
> **********************************


End file.
